


Pressure on my lips

by MellowJam



Category: Preacher, Preacher (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, blowjob, but Cass loves Jesse so fucking much you know, cassidy being insecure, jesse reassuring him cause he is a good bf, not a good use of the voice, some fluff and some love because they deserve it, that's just Cassidy giving Jesse a bj not much to tag about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowJam/pseuds/MellowJam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassidy gets tired of quick fucks and decides to take his time worshiping Jesse's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so there might be tons of mistakes. Also I suck at writing smut and this is super short, bye. ಥ⌣ಥ

Courting Jesse Custer hadn’t been easy. The Texan preacher was so thick-headed, even the dirtiest innuendos flew above him. It had required a direct confession and some explanations for him to understand Cassidy’s intentions towards him. Of course, you could say that the struggle was worth it. Yeah sure; Cass loved to see Jesse smile sleepily to him on the morning. Loved these kisses they exchanged when no one was looking. The way they fought to be the big spoon, and Cassidy always backing up, because heck, he kinda liked being the lil’ spoon. He only had one regret and that was introducing gay sex to Jesse Custer. The guy was insatiable. It had taken a few weeks for him to accept more than a few handjobs in the church’s bathroom because _Christian preacher from Texas_ , but once they went all the way … Let’s just say that if Cassidy hadn’t been a vampire he would have died from exhaustion. You would think Cassidy was the one doing all the dirty talking; at first he was. Whispering praises to Jesse, pointing out the moans and soft cries that escaped Jesse’s pretty mouth when he was close. Telling how good of a boy he was (that was a thing). But Jesse was capable too. Very fucking capable. So capable that Cassidy would sneak up in the store room to jerk off over the preacher’s teasing words. Because of course, dirty talking wasn’t enough, he had to run away from his responsibility and leave Cassidy with a huge and awkward boner in the middle of the church, with poor Emily, oblivious to all that, eyeing him and pressing him to have some work done on the air conditioner.  Even when the vampire wasn’t in the mood, Jesse found a way to get what he wanted. In other terms, the Custer boy was a tease and a sex addict. And if it was okay at first – some quick shags over the altar, hard fucks in Jesse’s kitchen – now Cassidy wanted more than just that. Wanted to take the time to explore and worship every part of Jesse’s body. Wanted to kiss him soft and tell him how pretty he looked undone and well fucked.  Maybe pay him dinner before. So yeah, call him soft-hearted but Cassidy wanted some damn romance. And so he managed to avoid Jesse all day, hiding in the cellar like a coward, actually fixing the air conditioner or simply excusing himself when Jesse walked to him looking like a kicked puppy. Because romance was scary. Romance often implied love and damn did he love that preacher. He told himself he would talk to him later, maybe lay down these feelings he hadn’t felt for too long.

 

Preoccupied by his thoughts, Emily was the one to call him out on the hour by telling him to close the doors if he decided to head outside. He simply waved her off and waited for her car to leave before making his way to Jesse’s house. The moon was already high. He didn’t have the exact hour but considering Emily had just left he could guess it wasn’t far from midnight. Usually Jesse was the one driving them back _home_ , but his absence told a great deal about what he thought of Cassidy’s behaviour. So he walked because that was a fair penitence. That gave him time to think about what to say to Jesse. How to introduce these feelings he couldn’t hold to himself anymore. When he arrived, he let himself in. Soft snoring coming from the bedroom made him smile and fuck if that preacher wasn’t going to be the end of him. He took off his jacket, sat a long time on the kitchen’s chair with his renewed secret beverage and finally found the courage to make his way to the bed. He tried his best to not wake up Jesse when he lied down next to him, but a groan and sudden grabby arms proved his failure. He complied to the silent request and closed the space between them, letting Jesse hug him tight. This was nice. He could live with that.

 

“What was wrong with ya today ?”

 

Voice heavy with sleep, Jesse’s eyes were strangely clear and lucid. That made Cassidy uncomfortable.

 

“Just a lot on my mind padre.”

 

Jesse huffed and suddenly his inquisitive gaze was gone, face hiding against Cassidy’s torso.

 

“Wanna confess ?”

 

That made Cassidy laugh, soft and quiet, not wanting to disturb the calm of the house. Silence stretched. He almost thought Jesse was asleep again but a kiss on his Adam’s apple proved him wrong.

 

“Is it because of somethin’ I’ve done ?”

 

Cassidy frowned.

 

“Gosh, no. No baby, ye did nothin’ wrong. Just …” He breathed in, tasting Jesse cheap shampoo and this something more he liked so much. “ ‘was just thinkin’ ‘bout how much I love ye.”

 

There wasn’t any pregnant break, just Jesse’s smile and a whispered _“I love ya too.”_ against his lips. And there, Cassidy just thought that his heart was going to stop beating - because that wasn’t because you were a 119 years old vampire from Dublin you couldn’t feel like a stupid high school girl when someone told you he loved you.

 

“ ‘that why you avoided me all day ?”

“That and th’fact that I didn’t want to be sexually assaulted by yer sneaky hands which never finish the fuckin’ job.”

“Oh I can finish the “fuckin’ job” now. There’s no one to disturb us.”

 

And then he was straddled by a half-naked Custer, hair even messier than usual and cheeks so red that Cassidy could see the blush even in the darkness of the room. This was a view he wanted to immortalize. Put on a frame, hide in his wallet, use to prove that this man belonged to him and that _he loved him back_. His hands found their way on Jesse’s hips, just content to hold him there, glorious and so damn beautiful. But there was still this thought; the need to mark every single patch of skin, to spend hours kissing his pretty preacher. Not just the mindless sex to which Jesse was addicted. He used his strength to his advantage and switched positions, getting Jesse on his back. He already looked wrecked, displayed in the white sheets like some sort of offering. And the insufferable tease just smiled, licked his lips and spread his legs, knowing too well how to press Cassidy’s buttons.

 

“Huh huh, that’s the first time we’re using the bed for this so I’m planning on enjoyin’ meself there padre, don’t pressure me.”

 

If Jesse had any complains, they were quickly swallowed by Cassidy. The preacher took his revenge on his lips, biting and licking them almost bloody until the vampire was moaning against his mouth. Jesse was so eager, always in a hurry. That made it even funnier to make him wait for it. Every attempt to speed things up was stopped by a chaste kiss, a sweet lick on the corner of his mouth. When shaking hands tried to rip off his shirt, Cassidy simply pinned them against the mattress, grip strong but not hurtful. At this point, all Jesse could do was to wait for Cassidy to get bored of his new game. Being straddled by a much stronger being, unable to move made everything more intense. Everytime the curious tongue tasted a part of him he couldn’t help but shiver and try to prevent moans from escaping his mouth. Pointy teeth were following the lines of his collarbones, licking away the scratches and every form of pain. Sweet bites were quickly turned into hickeys, scattered across his chest. And Cassidy looked so pleased with himself, admiring his work with a smirk and shiny eyes. Jesse couldn’t help but lean forward to kiss away this smile, sweet and slow. His wrist free from Cassidy’s grip, he kept them here, submitting to his lover’s desire. Of course that bastard would notice it, rewarding him with a kiss on his forehead like it wasn’t the sweetest thing ever, before whispering a “good boy” against his skin that made him moan for more. He let Cassidy continue his piece of art on his chest, sometimes catching a nipple between his teeth and sucking on it until it was red and painful. Praises were flooding the silence. _So beautiful. So sensitive for me. So eager. You’re so pretty baby._ And that sounded so sincere and full of love, all Jesse could was to hug Cassidy tighter and try to get some friction before he lost his mind. Finally, just when Jesse thought he would come undone from all the praises and soft touches, Cassidy took his cock in hand, hot breath against the wet head.

 

“Please Cass … “

 

He was so far gone, he didn’t even try to provoke the vampire. He just begged for more, for some contact to appease the hunger that drawn his belly and balls tight. And maybe Cassidy decided he had enough too because he swallowed him all, eager enough that he didn’t stop until he could feel Jesse’s cock down his throat. Hands found their way in his hair, pulling gently until he finally decided to move. And the preacher was such a sight: Back arched, lips wet and red from the kisses, Cassidy couldn’t help but press a hand against his own erection becoming more and more painful. It wasn’t until Jesse asked him to touch himself with the Voice that he plunged a hand in his boxer to work his length off. The weight of Jesse’s cock on his tongue and the quick pace on his own brought him to the edge too quickly. He almost coughed when he felt Jesse thrusting hard down his throat, following him close. He swallowed with a smile and continued to suck him off until a weak protest made him stop. He took off his shirt and stained pants before joining Jesse under the sheets.

 

The preacher was still sensitive but he welcomed Cassidy in his arms, nuzzling against his neck, not even trying to hide his yawn. And maybe Cassidy was too far gone because all he could think about was how lucky he had been to find this man, and how lucky he was to be loved by him.


End file.
